Generally speaking, a document reading apparatus that reads a document to generate image data such as a scanner includes, to correctly identify an area of the document from the scanned image data, a color reference board having a color different from a background color of the document on the opposite side, across the document, of a document reading module. In such a document reading apparatus, to correctly identify an area of each document of a plurality of documents each having a different color, a plurality of color reference boards each having a different color are preferably used.
There is disclosed a document reading apparatus, which includes a detachable clamping member having two contacting surfaces that cause a document placed on a document platen glass of a main body to be in close contact with the document platen glass, in the document reading apparatus, to enable a color of the surface that clamps the document to be selectively changed according to a type of the document to be read, each of the two contacting surfaces is configured to have a different color (refer to PTL 1).